RPG poetry 'bout Bulma and Vegeta
by Shara Nameth
Summary: this few poems are Bulma's point of view about Vegeta, after he leaves her.
1. Vegeta, how I miss you

A/N} From an RPG, where Vegeta leaves Bulma for someone else.  
  
Disclaimer} Don't own Bulma, DBZ, Vegeta, ect. Wish I owned Piccolo, but I don't, so I can just pretend I own that handosme Namek...  
  
  
Vegeta, how I miss you.   
  
So cold we were to each other,   
But we knew the love we had.   
  
We knew each other cared,   
Even when we were surrounded by people.   
  
Never showed it, you or I   
But we knew that it was true.   
  
Insults flew across the room   
Whenever we both were present.   
  
And then one day, you disappeared   
And took another.   
  
I cried my heart out,   
But you didn't return.   
  
I cry now silently,   
Hoping and praying   
that one day you'll come back   
  
My love, the only one. 


	2. Running

A/N} From an RPG, where Vegeta leaves Bulma for someone else.  
  
Disclaimer} Don't own Bulma, DBZ, Vegeta, ect. Wish I owned Piccolo, but I don't, so I can just pretend I own that handosme Namek...  
  
  
You disappear for days at a time   
When you return, you explode in rage and then again you disappear   
  
You run away from your family.   
You run to that girl.   
You leave behind your responsibilties,   
And forget your wife and children.   
  
For a few moments of pleasure,   
That surely cannot last forever.   
You forget it all,   
And you continue running. 


	3. How Long?

A/N} From an RPG, where Vegeta leaves Bulma for someone else.  
  
Disclaimer} Don't own Bulma, DBZ, Vegeta, ect. Wish I owned Piccolo, but I don't, so I can just pretend I own that handosme Namek...  
  
  
How Long?  
  
How long till you return again?   
How long until I see you?   
  
When will you stay for good?   
When will you remember us?   
  
How long until my luck changes?   
When will it be good?   
  
When will you be mine again?   
How long till I hold tight? 


	4. Please Come Home

A/N} From an RPG, where Vegeta leaves Bulma for someone else.  
  
Disclaimer} Don't own Bulma, DBZ, Vegeta, ect. Wish I owned Piccolo, but I don't, so I can just pretend I own that handosme Namek...  
  
  
  
Please Come home  
  
Far away you drift,   
But close inside my heart.   
  
I yearn for your return   
and ache for love.   
  
I cry out in the night   
Hoping you may hear.   
  
I listen quietly during the day,   
For any sign of you.   
  
When will the day close,   
With you at my side again?   
  
When will the sun rise,   
With your body is next to mine?   
  
Please, Geta-chan,   
Come home safely. 


	5. Say the Same

A/N} From an RPG, where Vegeta leaves Bulma for someone else.  
  
Disclaimer} Don't own Bulma, DBZ, Vegeta, ect. Wish I owned Piccolo, but I don't, so I can just pretend I own that handosme Namek...  
  
  
Say The Same  
  
I look into the sky   
And wonder if you're up there.   
  
I look into the forest   
And wonder where you are.   
  
I hear that aren't coming back.   
I cry inside.   
  
The pain you cause is great   
But your love is even more.   
  
I remember when you'd kiss me gently   
Showing me a side no one else ever saw.   
  
I remember when we'd go at it,   
You yelling, and me yelling over you.   
  
Neither of us ever backed down,   
So stubborn.   
  
We each had our own point,   
Which we attempting to shove down the other's throat.   
  
The fights we had were terrible,   
But now, I'd love to have another one with you.   
  
I barely get anything from you now.   
You acknowlegde me less now than before.   
  
But my love for you will never die.   
Please Vegeta, say the same for me. 


	6. Why?

A/N} From an RPG, where Vegeta leaves Bulma for someone else.  
  
Disclaimer} Don't own Bulma, DBZ, Vegeta, ect. Wish I owned Piccolo, but I don't, so I can just pretend I own that handosme Namek...  
  
  
Why?   
  
Why have you gone away?   
Why did you leave?   
  
Why would you leave your family?   
Your wife? Your children?   
  
Your life you built with us?   
The place you called home?   
  
What happened to the love we shared?   
The bond we had?   
  
It's gone. You've made your choice.   
You chose another.   
  
You left us, and followed your choice.   
But us, we suffer from your decision.   
  
We go through everyday,   
Alone.   
  
The children, they ask about you.   
There's nothing to say except the truth.   
  
But the pain in their eyes,   
And the pain in my heart.   
  
It's so hard to deal with it.   
The truth hurts deep inside me.   
  
But you've made your choice.   
And we have to live with it. 


	7. Hope

A/N} From an RPG, where Vegeta leaves Bulma for someone else.  
  
Disclaimer} Don't own Bulma, DBZ, Vegeta, ect. Wish I owned Piccolo, but I don't, so I can just pretend I own that handosme Namek...  
  
  
Hope   
  
I have hope again.   
Hope has kept me going,   
Since you left .   
  
Hope that one day you would return.   
Hope that one day you would love me again.   
  
My hope has been renewed.   
You've lost the girl.   
  
Maybe you'll come back, she says.   
Maybe she can help.   
I can see the pain in her eyes,   
But she hides it,   
Trying to help me.   
  
Vegeta, you cause pain to so many.   
How can we continue loving you?   
  
And yet, we do.   
I can see it,   
She still loves you.   
But she's discovered   
Her destiny has different plans,   
And she lets go.   
  
And I pray   
That you'll come back now.   
That you still love me,   
The way I love you. 


End file.
